not alive when we're lonely
by Trylan Aire
Summary: Seeing her so broken brought them to the sudden realization that Korra was a human, a breakable human girl. She wasn't invincible, and it wasn't fair of the World to expect her to be. *post episode 9*


**This is the morning after the Krew, Tenzin and Lin found Naga and Korra. **

**That episode was amazing. My Makorra feels exploded. And Korra! She makes a pretty sexy damsel. Though I hope she gets back to kicking ass soon. **

**And Amon. _Amon_. _Amon_. Dat ass. I want it. **

**Ohmygod…I just screamed out loud. Whoa, guys.**

**Awkward, anyway…here's the…story. Hope you can ignore my perviness long enough to enjoy :D**

**Simply a one shot.**

**The song is 'Perfect' by Hedly**

**Title: **not alive when we're lonely

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Seeing her so broken brought them to the sudden realization that Korra was a human, a _breakable _human girl. She _wasn't_ invincible, and it wasn't fair of the World to expect her to be.

…**.**

_Making every kind of silence,_

_It takes a lot to realize, _

_Its worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie,_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on,_

_I won't fall_

…**..**

Meelo peered over the bed, gray eyes wide. "Is she alive?" he barked, spinning around weightlessly to stare imploringly up at his Father. "Yes, Meelo." Tenzin answered. Mako stood, arms crossed. She was so quiet, still, soft, _broken_ looking. With most of he limbs wrapped in white gauze and bandages, she seemed fragile, a shell of the girl he remembered. Where was the girl that was going to take on the Metal Bending Police on the behalf of her friends and innocent non benders. Where was the impulsive, rash girl who had challenged Amon, who had taken on and defeated Pro Bending's most notorious player? Where was _Korra_?

Her eyes were closed, lips pressed together in a thin line. Stray strands of her hair fell from her signature hairstyle, drooping over her eyelids and cheeks. Mako noticed a piece of hair hanging over a particular cut on her cheek. That scratch bothered him. Tarrlok had caused her pain. Tarrlok had cut her, intending to inflict pain. Her body was bruised badly. Blood bending had severely damaged many of her ligaments and main arteries, and healing took time. Her body was physically exhausted, she had pushed herself beyond her limits. She had accidently inflicted injuries upon herself. When she had been found aboard Naga, she was chilled, body cold to the touch. She had been trembling in Mako's arms. His arms crossed tightly, recalling the feel of her weak body against his. He remembered the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips as he had gently brushed a strand of her bangs from her eyes. She was so much fragile than she allowed herself to be. She was so small, in a World too big.

Bolin shifted, brow furrowed, his fingers curling around the hem of his tunic. She was so peaceful, it was unnerving. He had never seen the Avatar so still, so unmoving…so _lifeless_. The earthbender was speechless for once. Not a single joke, comment, nothing came to his mind when he saw her body. She was so crippled. She was injured. Bolin had always imagined the Avatar to be invincible. She was the chosen one, the master of all four elements. She had to also come with some sort of super strength, or something to protect her. Seeing her so broken brought Bolin to the sudden realization Korra was a human, a _breakable _human girl. She _wasn't_ invincible, and it wasn't fair of the World to expect her to be.

The Sato girl had never expected to find he like this. Asami had expected to find Korra back on Air Temple Island, nonchalantly leaning against Naga and flashing an easygoing smile. Perhaps a sarcastic '_took you long enough_'. The Avatar's body mangled and marred never came to he mind. Korra had always been untouchable. She was the toughest, most courageous person Asami had ever met. Asami supposed she expected to find the Avatar unharmed, smiling casually, and terrorizing Mako as usual. Tears gently dripped from her eyes. Nothing would be the same anymore. Korra was _ruined_. Asami's eyes flickered to Mako, the firebender's head was bowed, half of his face hidden behind his scarf. She was absolutely positive nothing would ever be the same after this.

…**.**

It was Asami who noticed Korra move first. The non bender had noticed Korra's fingers trembling slightly, then a finger twitched, hardly detectable. She moved to the side of the bed. "Korra? Can you hear me?" she whispered, ignoring the soft snoring of the boys behind her. They had fallen asleep just moments ago, catching up on much needed sleep.

Asami took Korra's hand, gently squeezing it. "Korra, I'm here." She whispered. The Avatar was still, expression null of emotion. "Come on Korra, do it for him." She whispered, lowering herself to speak into the Avatar's ear.

Then Asami felt it once more, just a movement, skin brushing skin in a fleeting quick touch. Asami found herself smiling through the tears that were pouring down her cheeks.

The non bender sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Asami?" mumbled Mako, voice heavy with sleep. "Go back to sleep, Mako." She urged. He blinked, shaking away the lingering exhaustion. "I'm not tired."

Asami turned away, eyes lowered. Another lie. Mako's eyes fell on Asami's hand. He stood up immediately, at Asami's side. "What happened?" he questioned. "She-she moved. Just a little, her finger moved."

The non bender did her best to ignore the determined glint in her boyfriend's eyes as he took Korra's free hand. "How did you do it?" he asked. "I just talked to her." Asami answered. "_Oh_." He breathed, laying the Avatar's hand at her side. "Mako?" Asami questioned. "I'm not good with words, this is Bolin's type of thing." He explained.

"You know she only listens to you. Mako, if anyone can snap Korra out of this, it's _you_. Talk to her." Asami insisted. "I'll leave…" she sighed, turning to Bolin and gently awaking the earthbender. "Bolin, come on." She urged softly. Mumbling sleepily, Bolin stumbled out of the room.

Asami's pale green eyes met Mako's and something flashed in his golden eyes. Empathy? Apologies she knew he would eventually say aloud, or just guilt? She turned away, closing the door behind her. Mako's head turned to the Avatar that lay in front of him. "This is a mess, Korra." He began. "There's a Revolution starting, non benders are being held accountable for Equalist movements…and you're sleeping through it all." He paused, moving her hand in between his. He sighed. "Korra, I'm just confused…" he frowned, remembering the last time he had said this, the impulsive Avatar had kissed him. "It would be so much easier if you were awake for all of this, Korra. I don't know if you can hear me, or if I'm wasting my time…," he waited for a moment, "Korra, you can beat this. You're the most insane person I've ever met, you can be so _irritating. _But…I wouldn't change anything we've been through, Korra. _Anything._ Despite everything, I still think you're amazing."

The firebender waited. Her skin was warmer than it had been the night before. He could feel her pulse steadily beating. He could feel the fire in her, slowly rekindling and building. She was coming back. "Korra?" he whispered.

He was answered by her palm moving, fingers curling over his hand. "Mako?" she mumbled, eyes squinting to peer up at the firebender. "Korra." He breathed. "Korra." He repeated. Mako stood, gently wrapping his arms around her. He felt the Avatar press into his chest. He took a step back, and the Avatar steadied herself. Her eyes moved along her body, which was covered with a blanket. "How bad did they get me?" she questioned, the shame evident in her voice. The firebender didn't answer at first. "That doesn't matter right now. You're safe, that's what's important."

Korra nodded stiffly. "I'm going to get the others." He told her. Korra reached a hand out. "Mako- wait…I just wanted to say…thanks…I-I…" the Avatar lowered her head, searching for the words she so badly wanted to say. "Korra, just rest, I'll get everyone else." He said. The Avatar relaxed back into the pillows propped behind her. Her attention was captured by bright colors across a piece of paper. She studied it, and smiled gently. Ikki and Meelo had illustrated a picture for her. Mako, Bolin, Asami and the Avatar stood beside one another, against the blue sky and green grass. Bolin's palms were out, and brown scribbles surrounded him, symbolizing earth. Mako's fists were curled, orange and red scribbles connecting from his hands. Asami wore a black glove on one hand, a yellow scribble beneath it, most likely meant to be the Equalist weapon the Sato girl had been using. And in the center, Korra stood, a smile on her face, blue eyes wide. Above her head, all four elements were depicted. Brown blocks, grey swirls, red lightning shapes, and blue waves. In the sky, the two younger children had had Jinora cleanly print 'Team Avatar' in dark blue.

Her eyes moved to the door as it opened. Meelo was at her side first, floating atop an air scooter, yelling loudly that the Avatar was a zombie. Bolin smiled widely. "We knew you would be alright!" Asami smiled, red lips curling upwards. "We missed you, Korra."

Korra's eyes met Tenzin, who stood tall and stoic. His eyes softened immediately, hard dark indigo paling to a gentler grey blue. She knew he would speak to her later, most likely beginning strong and scolding, then softening to making her promise to never act so rashly again. Ikki, Meelo and Jinora smiled proudly when Korra complimented their artwork, and Korra told them she would hang it in her room once she was better.

The whole time, she ignored Mako's steady gaze. She would explain what happened to them later, for now, Korra desperately wanted to _eat_. Jinora nodded, signaling her siblings to follow her off to find Pema and assist preparing a meal. "Now that I'm alright, you all can go to sleep. No offence, but you all look horrible." She said, smiling. "You're one to talk, Ms. Battle Scars." Bolin teased. Korra's brow arched. Mako cringed inwardly. She was unaware of the damage Tarrlok had done to her face. No doubt she had been too focused on fighting him to notice the blood. Korra snatched a mirror from the side of her bed, and held it. Her lips parted in surprise. Her fingers tentatively reached up to touch the scar. "The Healer tried…but-" Asami began. "Scars can't be healed." Korra finished, lowering the mirror.

The Avatar had never been especially conscious of her looks. She had never worried about it, there was never a reason to. She was confident in herself, and she knew for a fact she was pretty. Yet beauty never meant much until she saw Asami Sato on Mako's arm. The Avatar suddenly felt hideous. She felt tainted, she felt ruined, and she felt _damaged_. Mako saw Korra's eyes flickered, he saw the insecurities hidden behind a cocky smile.

Jinora suddenly entered, holding a tray of rice and tea. Korra thanked Jinora and asked her to pass the thanks to Pema as well. She glanced up at the others. "Can…I be alone?" she asked them. They stared at her in surprise. "I just…need to think about everything." She explained, lowering her eyes at the mirror that lay on her lap. The menacing scars on her cheek stared back.

Slowly, everyone filed out. Mako was last, and he caught a glimpse of the Avatar's hand against her cheek, and her hanging her head, tucking the mirror beneath the blankets.

…**..**

"She just looks so sad." Asami sighed, tucking her curls behind her ear. Bolin nodded. "I didn't know she didn't…I didn't mean to bring up the scars- I thought she knew." He stammered. "No one blames you, Bo. She would have found out anyway." Mako said. Asami nodded in agreement.

"The problem with Korra is that she allows her insecurities to overcome her. She is ruled by her emotions." Tenzin pointed out. "She's just a girl, Avatar or not." Pema said, spooning generous portions of rice in front of everyone. "Every girl has her insecurities." She finished. Asami's eyes lowered to her cup of tea. So true. "That's stupid." Ikki shouted, pouting. "Wait until you're a teenager, Ikki." Pema sighed. "Spirits help us." The woman sighed under her breath. Tenzin's eyes widened, the rice slipping from his chop sticks as an older hormone raging Ikki came to his mind. His face changed several shades of purple, to his son's amusement.

Mako hadn't spoken, aside from thanking Pema. Korra had no idea how beautiful she was. They were right, she was desperately insecure. It was ridiculous, actually. She came off as so confident and cocky, yet the layers underneath were broken and insecure. He realized it was partly Asami's fault, it was difficult no to blame the Sato girl. She was flawless, utterly gorgeous. Korra wasn't. Korra had easily identifiable, obvious flaws. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and the Avatar was physically strong enough to protect it. Emotionally…the girl was hopeless. Yet, Korra was simply _Korra_. Beautiful and perfect in her own way.

…**..**

Korra hunched over in her bed. Her body hurt. The blood in her veins had been tampered with, manipulated so extremely that it was having trouble pumping by itself. And her insides_ hurt. _It was as if Tarrlok were in the room, controlling her blood once more. A grunt of pain stumbled from her lips. Help, she needed _help. _

"M…_Mako_..." her voice was suddenly hoarse. The Avatar cringed as she sat up, tossing her legs over the side of the bed. A shriek of pain startled Korra, and she realized it had come from her. She pushed off the bed, only to crumple down once more, hitting the ground, knees buckling. Her elbows caught her, and she felt blood oozing from her left one. Not her week. She reached a hand for the door. "Mako!" she hissed. Korra's eyes shifted to the tea in the cup beside her bed. Using her fingers, Korra manipulated it beneath the door. She sent it through the Temple, and it splashed directly in the center of the dinner table. "Korra." Mako breathed, the first to react and dash for the Healers room.

He knelt beside her, cradling her crumpled form. He laid her on the bed once more, and Healers followed him, water glowing on their palms as they pressed into her body. Korra's drifted in and out of consciousness. She caught glimpses of Mako's worried face, his furrowed brow, his lips that were curved downward, and the worry lines between his brows. She clumsily reached for his palm. He accepted her hand, gently tracing his fingertips over her palm. The Healers stepped back. "She will stabilize momentarily. It is all we can do for now." One spoke up.

Mako turned back to Korra. "This is awful." She grimaced. Mako nodded in agreement. She shivered suddenly, curling into the bed. On impulse, Mako slipped his scarf off, wrapping it around the Avatar. Her eyes widened. "Mako-" he quieted her with a gentle 'shhh'. "Don't make me change my mind." The Avatar offered a tired smile. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she slowly drifted off to sleep, cheek burrowed into the crimson scarf.

Mako moved a chair beside her bed, and he laid his head beside her. His fingers intertwined with hers, and he found himself falling asleep, listening to her rhythmic breathing, and her steady, _healthy_ heartbeat. He had fallen asleep minutes after she had.

They were found like this hours later, both too deeply asleep to notice those who came and go. Bolin laid a blanket over Mako's shoulders, and one over Korra as well. Asami's eyes lingered over Korra's lips pressed into Mako's prized scarf.

She turned away, blowing out the single candle that lit the room, and left the two alone.

…

_I'm not perfect, _

_But I keep trying, cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, _

_So please don't leave_

…

**That was fun to write ;3**

**So the first part basically consists of everyone watching the unconscious Avatar, waiting for her to wake up. They all have their different opinions about Korra's position. Korra shows signs of waking up, and responds to Asami first, then Mako.**

**Then she wakes up and finds out about the scars she has on her face. And she's kind of sad. I mean, she may be the Avatar, but she's a teenage girl too. We're prone to insecurities about our looks. And I don't blame Korra, I mean with Asami 'hair flipping' all over the place, I'd feel pretty damn insecure too. **

**And Korra-Mako bonding. Adorbs. **

**Trylan Aire Out, ya'll**


End file.
